plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stunion
|flavor text = Oh sure, everyone knows Stunion as the battle-hardened warrior with the potent breath. But he's so much more than that. He's an accomplished pianist. He speaks five languages fluently. Heck, he's the leader of a Cub Shallots group in his spare time. Dude's got layers. Go on, peel 'em back. You'll see. }} Stunion is a single use plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When zombies get close to it, it breathes out a cloud of gas, similar to the one emitted from a fainted zombie, in a 2x1 area in front of it and stops zombies for 12 seconds. This and Iceberg Lettuce share similar traits, except Stunion can stun more than one zombie and its effect lasts even longer. If stunned zombies are hit with fire-based attacks: nothing happens, whereas zombies frozen by Iceberg Lettuce will get thawed out. Almanac entry Sun cost: 25 RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Sluggish Stunions breathe a stunning cloud of gas on nearby zombies in the lane. Usage: single use, activates when zombie is close Special: stuns nearby zombies Oh sure, everyone knows Stunion as the battle-hardened warrior with the potent breath. But he's so much more than that. He's an accomplished pianist. He speaks five languages fluently. Heck, he's the leader of a Cub Shallots group in his spare time. Dude's got layers. Go on, peel 'em back. You'll see. Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, the Stunion will release a burst of gas in a 4x3 area in front of it, stunning all zombies caught in it for 12 seconds. Strategies Like Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion is a good choice as a plant support in regular levels of each world. In Frostbite Caves, Stunion is a good replacement for Iceberg Lettuce since it does not freeze completely zombies, but Stunion can stun them for a while, allowing time for the player to collect sun to build your strategy. Unlike Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion is a Area-of-Effect plant that can stun multiple zombies with a single Stunion. It is helpful for Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Weasel Hoarder in regular levels. Like Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion can stun and other plants attack the zombies, without releasing Chickens and Weasels. Not recommended to use Stunion in Far Future. Because most zombies are immune to Stunion´s gas. In Dark Ages, Stunion can be used to prevent Jester Zombie from returning projectiles at the plants. Boosted Stunion can be very useful in Endless Zone, especially Icebound Battleground. Because Stunion can stun the zombies in a range of 4x3 for a long time, Stunion works well when using Winter Melon - Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult combination. Also, you can combine Stunion with Potato Mine and Hurrikale while you are building up your sun bank, that way, while Stunion stuns the first zombie that appears, you do not have to worry as you have the option either to push it back with Hurrikale or set up another Potato Mine. Be careful however, this may call over five or more zombies in higher levels of Endless Zones. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-20 at 6.33.15 PM.png|Seed Packet. Boosted Stunion Seed.png|Boosted Seed Packet. Screenshot 2015-02-23-16-05-56-2.png|Stunion's Endless Zone card. StunionHD.png|HD Stunion. stunionobtained.jpg|The player got Stunion. StunionBreathing.png|Stunion breathing on a zombie. File:Boosted Stunion.png|Boosted Stunion in Zen Garden. StunionZen.png|Stunion in the Zen Garden after being watered. FROSTBITECAVESPART2AD.png|Stunion in a Frostbite Caves Part 2 advertisement. Stunion2.jpg|Concept art of Stunion. Stunion2_Costume1.png|Stunion's costume. Screenshot_9.png|Stunion from trailer. Onion Without Cost.jpg|Stunion seed packet without sun cost. Imitaterstunionseed.png|Imitater Stunion's seed packet. Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of "stun", an act of knocking unconscious or into a semi-conscious state, and "onion", the vegetable it is based on. *Similar to Chili Bean, Stunion's cloud of gas does not affect mechanized zombies, excluding Gargantuar Prime. *Its ability is based off the pungent smell of onions. *It has a slightly longer stun duration than the Iceberg Lettuce. *The stunning effect from its gas lasts twice as long than the one from Chili Bean's gas. *Unlike Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion can stun multiple zombies if they are close enough together. *The Stunion can stun flying zombies, unlike the Iceberg Lettuce or Chili Bean. *Its Plant Food effect resembles that of Laser Bean, as both plants jump into the air and release effects from their mouth. *When a Stunion dies, it makes the same sound as Puff-shroom when dying. *If a Stunion stuns a zombie and then that zombie dies before the effect is gone, the zombie's body will just remain there, standing still. The gas cannot be seen. *If a stunned zombie is pushed back by Hurrikale and lands up on a slider tile, it will remain there till the gas goes off. *This and Onion are the only onion-based plants in the series. *Whenever it opens its mouth to stun zombies, he or she can see that its tongue is green. *Stunion and Chili Bean both use the same gas to stun zombies. ru:Ошеломляющий лук Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants